The Impossible  Chroncile Fan Fic
by CelticNuru
Summary: There are all types of life out there co-existing in their own ways.  There is a natural order even that balances it.  But what if life threw that order a curve ball and gave three unlikely high schoolers...A gift that made them a god?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This fan fic is based off the new release Chronicle...Figured to give you an FYI to my spin on it. Enjoy, and please remember this is my first time so be gentle...lol**

* * *

><p>I am sick and tired of doing nothing with my life. I am alone in this world. I feel so out of place like I don't belong no matter what I do. No one seems to even realize I am around..Me..Andrew Detmer. Ever since I was a small child, I have been shunned and ignored. I don't like confrontation, and I try hard to avoid it. I hate life...Because no matter how hard I try. I always fall short. And those that stand out. Those that have power over me know it. I am constantly ridiculed and assaulted by those at the top of the popularity food chain at school, and if that is not bad enough...I come home to it all over again with my drunk father.<p>

I exchange one prison for another...What the heck am I suppose to do? No one would believe me if I told them my father beat me every night. And he if got wind of it, I would be made out the lair only to have his ire after they had all gone home. I would rather stay locked in my own room. But even I am not afforded that luxury...

That is ok though. I have a plan now...And even as I set up my camera facing my bedroom door, I now had the upper hand. I had the ability to document everything around me. I had the ability to make people see their mistakes and realize the ugly truth that was going on while recording my very own life. It is genius I tell you! And if they think otherwise...All I have to do is hit rewind and air it for all to see. Pay back is a bitch, but when you are as low as I am on the totem pole...You had to do what you had to just to survive this dog eat dog world.

Some of you might wonder why I have it pointed at the door to my bedroom. True I am making a few minor adjustments, but I have a reason for this. I wanted proof of how much of a jackass my father was...And speaking of the devil...

"Get up boy..." I heard him bellow from down stairs. Even his voice grated on my nerves but what am I suppose to do, he is my dad and he is taking care of my mother. A mother that is down stairs dying from an illness that is literally killing her slowly and painfully as possible. It is only because of her I remain behind and not running the streets. It is only because of her I continue to put up with my father's abuse. Suddenly there was a pounding on my bedroom door, followed there after by a jostling of my door knob.

"Is this door locked? Andrew, open this god damn door right now!..." The door quakes on its hinges as he attempts to break in. The whole time my camera rolling.

"I am recording this." I respond with a little more determination.

"You're what?..This is my house boy, you open this door right now..."

"No...I am going to show them what you are doing...I am recording everything from now on."

My father grumbled in retreat. I stood next to the camera listening..Waiting...Had he actually retreated? Was this the answer I needed all along? Why hadn't I done this before? A slow grin forms over my lips as think upon it while slowly glancing at the camera. It is out of the corner of my eye I notice the clock on the night-stand next to my bed.

"Shit..." I am gunna be late for school...


	2. Chapter Two: Another Day At School

Well, I managed to make it out of the house in one piece with but a mere glare of ill intent from my father as he stood over my mother watching me. I knew he would not harm her, he was faithful and loyal to her. Her illness was taking a lot out on everyone and stressing both of us out to no end. The doctor's told us she didn't have much longer, but we wanted her at home with us. We didn't want her in some random sterilized room with a number instead of a name. That, and we just couldn't afford it any longer. Especially not after my father was injured in the line of duty, and now only brought in an insurance check as a source of income. See he is a fire fighter. A once proud and dedicated fire fighter..

Now if he isn't by my mother's side out of duty to her. Out of sheer boredom, he is more often found in his ugly brown lazy-boy drowning his sorrows and problems away in one long neck bottle after another until he can no longer think straight. But that is when the fun usually starts, and I get to be his lucky victim...I mean target. Have you ever in your life stood by and wished you were someone else? Wished that it would all go away, or that you had some special power to set things right? Or even the ability to make all the bad things and problems in your life just disappear?..If you don't then you are one lucky son of a bitch. Me...I wish that every damn day of my life.

You don't understand how I wish I could stand up to him. How I mentally berate myself time in and time out when I am physically smacked up side the head and beaten with a closed fist just because he had one too many beers...Doesn't matter now. That will change, or at least I hope. If not, I will make copies so that should anything happen...Someone will find the proof of how incredibly low my father has sunk, and what an asshole he really is.

Speaking of which, as I creep past him, I can see he is back to drinking another beer watching some game on the tv. I don't understand him. The doctor says he can go back to work, but he doesn't even try anymore. It is like he is a broken man. God, I hope to never be like him. I want to be someone, and be of some worth to someone out there instead of being some recluse like this. And as I stepped out into the early morning air on the front porch with my camera and back pack in hand...I knew my life was about to change forever. It is just that feeling...Like you know something is gunna happen, but you can't tell what it is or how it will happen.

More often then not, those feels drive you up the wall and two possible endings happen. One you are over joyed and having the time of your life...Or you have one hell of a bad wake up call as yet another shitty problem gets flung in your life as if you didn't have enough of those already. I hope for the better of the two..That is all I was running on now. Love for my mother, and hope that things one day again would get better.

With but a sigh, I turn to glance out at my cousin Matt whom was idly waiting for me texting a way on his phone. He and I never use to get a long till recently. Not sure exactly what changed, but I am glad it did even if he and I don't really always see eye to eye. But for now I would take what I could get and he was my ride to school each day.

"Hey", I called out to him as I opened the passenger side door. Tossing my bag to the floor boards below, I casually climb in and buckle up. My cousin didn't respond right away. He finished the text he was vigorously pounding out and then hit send. Tossing the phone on to the dash board, he put the vehicle in drive and backed up as he headed out towards school...Or yet my other prison cell.

"Hey cuz, what's up with the camera?" He inquired, causing me to grin. In fact, I picked it up off my lap and prepped it carefully before turning it on and pointed it at him.

"Figured I would start recording things ya know...In general, bout my life." I responded in turn.

"Like some shit like a documentary or something?" He asked again, causing me to smile as I watch him intently. Matt looked almost like a deer caught in head lights. Constantly looking from the road to me, then back to the road and back to me. "You aren't going to film everything are you?"

"Why not?" I asked, curious of his answer.

"Dude, that is creepy. Not just that but I was gunna go to a party and I was gunna invite you. But I don't want you to come if you are going to be toting that thing around. It is a buzz kill and I have a rep." He protested proudly, as if it really would make a difference for me.

"What kind of party?"I again inquired only to get a look of distain from him before he shook his head. "Ok ok...I will go. But what kind of party?"

"Look, just promise that you won't be a downer ok?"

"I promise."

"Good..." He sighed in relief. I was still gunna bring the camera. I had a sneaking suspicion I knew where this was going. But didn't have time to delve into it further, as we pulled into a crowd high school parking lot.

Already, I could see the countless faces turning and sneering at me. They thought highly of my cousin Matt, but me...I was that blemish that everyone wanted to ignore or get rid of. I was the target of relentless bullying and harassment. And just as quickly as my cousin was my friend he was now gone. Shaking my head, I climb out and lock up after I do so. Sling my bag over my shoulder, I mount my camera on my free shoulder and begin to film once more.

And just as I expected, I got a number of idiots attempting to get seen goofing off doing one thing or another. Others' rolled their eyes and moved along. Some girls patted their hair opening to look good...As if...Then I had this one girl talking about a mile a minute about the people's choice for senior class president. Steve Montgomery...He was great at everything...Grades, sports, and girls...Everyone wanted and desired him. Me personally, thought he was a stuck up rich boy that enjoyed having things handed to him on a silver platter while the rest rotted around him.

It was at that point, when I was in my self loathing mode that a couple jocks came up and started harassing me. What neanderthals...Don't they have something better to jack off to outside of pick on those lower on the totem pole...Guess not. And they bother calling me a loser...

"Hey give that back!" I exclaim, as the one rips the camera from me and begins examining it while the other body checks me into the locks. What I wouldn't give to treat them in kind. Yet as I am forced to watch helplessly, the first dickhead makes some snide 80's comment before setting my camera down on the ground and kicking back towards me with enough force to cause it to bounce off the lockers beside me. Wincing a bit, the idiots laugh before walking off..

Me on the other hand...I squat down and pick it up..A five hundred dollar camera being mistreated like that, something is bound to break. But I was wrong, it looks ok for the most part. I sigh in relief and managed to complete my day of film without too much incident. Was only told once to turn it off during lunch. I often sit on the bleachers outside watching the foot ball practice. Or that is what I attempt to make it appear as such...But in truth, I watch the cheerleaders longingly. I know that is a bit creepy..But a guy can dream can't he


	3. Chapter 3: Party Time

Matt was not at all pleased as we arrived late to the party he had asked me to, but frankly I didn't care. Even if he banned me to the car, I didn't want to go home right now. My father had been drinking since I left this morning and still was drinking when I got home. I was grateful that Matt waited for me to put up my bag in my room. I was thankful that my father was in a stupor at the moment and oblivious to me. The only regret was that my mother whom was bed bound was on her own.

The poor woman did not deserve this shit. Did not deserve the bullshit he put her through. I mean hell, my own father would sell her medication to get his next fix so to speak. Without my mother's meds and without a dime to his name he often beat it out of me as if expecting me to shit gold. It isn't like I wouldn't give him what I could for my mother. But even when I was able to give him anything it went to his drinking fun not my mother. Now, the insurance was on the verge of cutting him off. The checks were shrinking and of course this in upon itself outraged my father to no end.

And once more it was my fault. Often I lay in bed in tears. Yes I will fucking admit it..I cry myself to sleep because I can't get my own mother's pleas of mercy to make it stop out of my head. What I don't get is why the hell this has to happen to her or to me? Still it matter not, because thanks to Matt...I am out for a night and am able to relax. Selfish I know, but I need a break. I need an outlet or some sort of release. I mean god, it is that or I do something truly stupid and take my own life. And believe me I have thought about it on several occasions.

With a sigh, I get out of Matt's car and set my camera up. Filming before I even got in, I can already see the countless bodies clustering around milling and pretending to have a good time. In fact, I can even see a few doing less desirable things like polluting their bodies with foreign things. And if you can't figure that out, you need to get out more. Seriously...

Still, as we entered into this large at one time abandoned building...It is clear right from the start that this was a rave. Glow sticks, and black lights every wear. If anything could catch light it did and it glowed brighter then most anything under a normal light. Fascinating to say the least...But as I even tap into my observations, Matt excuses himself to disappear into the crowd. I plead with him to remain by me. I mean after all he did invite me, but now leaves me to fend for myself. Jackass...

Shaking my head, I readjust the camera resting upon my shoulder and slowly move through the pulsating crowd. The music was loud as hell and hurt my ears, but after a while I guess one would get use to it. Or as close to possible. Still, I managed to make my way through the crowd when I noticed another filming. Of course, she had a more modern digital camera compared to what I have but the the fact she was filming this nightmare of a party. And my cousin had the balls to tell me that this was uncool. But yet there she was. It was through my ogling of her filming and obvious beauty that she spotted me in return.

Blushing I attempting to look away as if I was suddenly interested in something else. It was in my fake facade that I was oblivious to her approach.

"What are you filming?" She asked over the noise and chaos.

"Nothing..."

"Really? Then what is the camera for...?" She again asked, and yet I was still unable to look at her directly without fear of making a fool of myself.

"Oh this...I am just filming ya know...For personal reasons. Like a documentary kinda thing." Mentally I began to berate myself for that...Stupid...Stupid...Stupid...

"That's cool. I am doing it for my blog." She replied with a smile when suddenly, and out of no where my cousin shows up.

"Hey, why not film something interesting?" He inquired, causing me to roll my eyes. The girl on the other hand laughed as she shook her hed. "Oh come on...Why can't I be on your blog?"

"Because, this isn't just about you Matt." The girl smiled, as her burn caused me to smile in return.

My cousin caught sight of me and glared. I was clearly cramping his style and I took the hint. Turning away, I began to weave into the crowd some more coming to stop just along side the stage. Large eight foot high speakers blasted the trash they called music as others dance in time with the music. One in part wore this short cut dress that caused my jaw nearly to hit the floor. In fact, I was embarrassed to even acknowledge the subtle twitch in my jeans from something that had not seen assistance outside my own hand. I mean even a virgin like me needs release but that is not the point of this story.

As I continued to watch her, a rather irate man in a leather jacket and multiple piercings. He looked pissed as hell at me.

"Are you looking at my girl?" In asked a rather rhetorical question I know, but still I backed up. I pleaded my case that I wasn't even though I was, but the man was not having it. In fact he shoved me backwards and warned me to piss off. And to emphasis his point, he threw the beer that was in his red plastic cup at me. My camera took a majority of the hit.

With a heated glare I lowered my camera after turning it off, only to see him and his gathered friend laughing at me as if I was some joke. God, how I hated them. I hated all the assholes in the world that thought it was funny to pick on the less fortunate. Fucking tard...Dammit to hell.

I grumbled repeatedly as I stormed outside near an old oak tree. Damn it...I am not gunna cry over that jackass and his need to beat his chest. But whom was I kidden. I use my sleeve to wipe my nose, before attempting to dry off my camera.


End file.
